Jokes on me
by destroyerzootycoon2
Summary: The Joker is considered by the League and the team as nothing more than a psychopath, but after Zatanna gives him back his memories things change. Joker s past comes back to haunt him. And a looming threat is in the horizon.
1. Chapter 1

Jokes on me

**A/N: this is an idea that I had, so I said, meh what the heck let`s give I ago. So please if you see any mistakes or have any ideas fell free to comment.**

Gotham city:

The team was patrolling Gotham, searching for the Joker. The clown had escaped Arkham and broken into ACE chemicals, it was pretty obvious what he was planning, create more joker gas for unknown reasons. Zatanna looked around the place she was in, an abandoned circus, Batman had marked this as a possible place for a hideout, it was definitely Joker`s style, she activated her com "Robin it`s me, I'm going in" Robin responded right back "Alright but be careful, remember is just the two of us, without M´gann we do not know if that madman is in there" Zatanna rolled her eyes "I'll be careful, you know I wasn't expecting this when I decided to pay you a visit" the boy wonder chuckled. "is Gotham, happens all the time" Zatanna entered the mirror house while robin checked other places, soon enough she heard a loud laughter it didn't take her long to found the Joker who was towering over a small teenage girl, he wasn't what she was expecting, he was skinny and had a messy hair, if you looked at him and didn't know him you would not have believed he was the biggest enemy of the Batman. But his eyes where different, they were so devoid of compassion, humanity and love that it scared Zatanna and apparently it also scared the hostage, the girl whimpered loudly when the Joker made her look at him right in the eye, Zatanna felt her stomach do a flip, he had a hostage, that will complicate things. The Joker licked his lips and looked at the tied up girl "You scared of me?" the girl didn't say anything but continued to cry softly, that enraged the Joker "ANSWER ME WHEN I ASK YOU SOMETHING?" the girl even if she was scared of her wits managed to answer "y-e-s, yes I am" she managed to whimper out. The Joker faked a touched expression and started to caress her cheek and snag a lullaby "oh hush little baby don't say a word, or ill blow your head right off" he then started to laugh maniacally, Zatanna couldn't take this anymore "Give up Joker" the clown turned his head at her "Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Zatanna smirked "The heroine who is going to take you back to Arkham" The Joker laughed at her "Ah really, jeje, let`s see what you got!" He took at his gun and aimed at her, Zatanna acted quickly "mrasid nug!" the gun fell to pieces and the Joker looked at the gun in surprise "Wow, that´s some magic mumbo jumbo right there, no fair you cheated!" Zatanna suppressed the smile that was forming in her lips "So you give up?" the Joker rolled his eyes 2Yes, quit showing off" Zatanna didn't buy it "I don't belive you" the Joker´s smile grew even wider as he grabbed the flower in his chest pocket "Smart move sweetie" he then sprayed acid out of the flower that Zatanna barely managed to avoid. The Joker laughed and kicked her in the stomach, Zatanna tried to fight him off but his movements where very random and hard to predict. She fell to her knees tired and bruised, she tried to say something but the Joker quickly put a gag on her mouth "sorry magic lady but I think that you won't live to see the next show! Why so serious doll? Let´s put a permanent smile on that face shall we?" he took out his knife, but a baterang soon knocked it out of his hand. Batman and Robin, Zatanna tough in relief "You rescued the boy blunder from my boys, not bad Batsy but if any of you two move I'm going to cut this ladies neck" he took a sharp of glass and put it near Zatanna´s neck "he he, you are willing to sacrifice a life just to get me?" Batman hesitated, he didn't want Zatanna to die "Let her go Joker" even with his scariest voice the Joker didn't even flinch "No" he said in a childish voice "finder keepers bats" Zatanna head butted the Joker in the jaw and Batman quickly threw himself at the Joker and knocked him out cold. Zatanna removed her gag "thanks batman" Batman cuffed the Joker and turned to his young companions "Inside the Bat mobile, now" Robin grimaced "He´s mad at us" Zatanna nodded "I noticed, we are so dead" Robin took the seat next to Batman, so that meant that Zatanna had to go in the backseat… right next to the Joker. Batman started the car, and marked curse to Arkham, Robin spoke up first "Look Batman..."-"No you both listen to me, what you did today was reckless and stupid, I may had my hands tied while dealing with Two-Face but going after the Joker by yourself without telling anybody was a big mistake" both teenagers looked down "Sorry" Batman´s eyes softened "is all right, but never do something like that again" Suddenly the bat mobile console started beeping, Batman answered "What is it" Robin rolled his eyes "Manners Bruce"-" Superman here, Bruce we need you in the watchtower ASAP, something is happening" Batman eyes narrowed "I'll be there as soon as I drop the Joker back at Arkham"-"No time for that, let the kids keep an eye on him, the reunion is important, founding members only" Batman groaned "Fine, I'll be there in a few moments" he turned and stopped in the nearest teleporter, he smashed some buttons and soon enough they were in Mount Justice. Batman dropped the Joker unceremoniously and turned to Robin "Tie him up in a chair, stay away from him, I'll be back soon" he turned and transported to the watchtower. Wally (who had been eating a bag of chips when they arrived) stared at the Joker and then back at robin and Zatanna "what the heck was that all about!" he yelled alarming the entire team. Caldur was the first to arrive and when he saw the Joker his face paled, Connor looked at him with hate, Artemis quickly reached for her bow and M´gann gasped. Robin chuckled "Is a long story".

Meanwhile Robin explained the situation to the team; Zatanna had done as Batman had said. Now the clown prince of crime was completely immobile, his suit looked worn and he had one black eye courtesy of the Dark Knight. Zatanna was about to leave when he hear the clown groaning "What… this isn't my cell at Arkham" he said loudly. Zatanna rolled her eyes, he turned to face him "No, you are at our base" Joker looked at her in annoyance "oh, it's you, great I`m stuck at baby central" Joker giggled, Zatanna grew annoyed at him "You´re lucky to be here, you could in Arkham" –"Ah yes, the spa" –"I'm sorry what?" Joker laughed "Is a place where I can relax, they feed me for free and I can sleep all day, the only downside is that they nag me with questions every day, oh Mr. Joker please tell us about your childhood, do you remember anything before you took the persona of the Joker and blah, blah, blah"-"Maybe if you told them something they would be able to help you!" Zatanna snapped at him. The Joker laughed "That´s the problem, you see even if I wanted I couldn't, I don't remember anything" Joker laughed once more this a little too loudly to Zatanna's taste. "Nothing?"-"nop, cero, nada" Zatanna shook her head, why was this even bothering her, he is insane and he had beat her up a couple of hours ago, why did she give a damn. Because you know someone who can't remember anything as well, a part of her mind told her, your dad is locked inside Doctor Fate and he doesn't even remember who you are. Zatanna sighted "Don't you want your memories back" Joker shook his head "Memories can be vile, repulsive little brutes. Like children I suppose" he grinned at Zatanna who simple folded her arms "But can we live without them? Memories are what our reason is based upon. If we can't face them, we deny reason itself! Although, why not? We aren't contractually tied down to rationality! So when you find yourself locked onto an unpleasant train of thought, heading for the places in your past where the screaming is unbearable, remember there's always madness. Madness is the emergency exit. You can just step outside, and close the door on all those dreadful things that happened. You can lock them away...forever." he grinned at her, a smile that send shivers down Zatanna's spine. But then an idea sparked in her mind "I will give you back you memories" he laughed at her "Oh really, how?" she made her best evil smile "Magic" Joker tensed up "I don't want anything back" Zatanna shrugged "It`s not like if you have anything to say in the matter, after all you´re all tied up" Joker besides being just a little nervous smiled "And not in the fun way" Zatanna glared at him. She sat and concentrated, soon enough she reached the Joker´s mind; it was so dark and twisted it made her want to barf. His weird way of seeing the world was what disturbed her the most, but after a lot of searching she finally found it. A large block in his mind, this was M´gann´s thing, but if she concentrated enough maybe she could break the barrier. Sweat formed in her brow while the Joker simply watched her in amusement, he wanted so badly to make fun of her. But as soon as she opened her eyes she was in for the teasing of a lifetime. But suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head, memories started flooding back. People he loved, pain so much pain and a personality he had thought was long dead "Stop it" he grunted. Zatanna paid him no mind, she was too busy. Joker started remembering all, the pain, the names and the betrayal.

"I said stop it right now!" he yelled at her at the top of his lungs. Zatanna felt the mental wall break into pieces and opened her eyes. The Joker laid emotionless in the chair. "Oh God, did I kill him" Zatanna was so focused that she didn't fell his pain "What have I done?" she managed to mumble as tears formed in her eyes. What would Batman say, what would the team say. She shook him "I`m sorry" she felt like crying. But before she started crying she hear the sobs of someone else, it took her a moment to register that the only person that was in the room was the Joker. Her eyes widened and she quickly took a better look at him. He indeed was crying, maybe it had worked, was he happy that he got his memories back? "Please, kill me" came the soft plead from the Joker´s mouth.

**A/N: Well what do you think? If you have any suggestions please comment, I love hearing feedback. Reviews make update faster. Any ways until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

Jokes on me

Part 2

Zatanna blinked in confusion, the Joker was shaking in pain, anger and confusion. She tough he would be happy not reduced to a state of sobbing and anger "Why…. Why, WHY!?" the Joker started screaming making Zatanna take a step back, she heard the door open. The entire team was standing on the door, Artemis had her bow ready and aimed at the Joker "Don't move freak" Zatanna put herself between them "It´s okay Artemis, nothing´s wrong the Joker is tied up" she replied as calmly as she could, she wanted to keep them away from him until she figured out what had she done to him and why was he such an emotional mess. Robin on the other hand will have none of it, he approached the Joker and looked at him at the eye "What are you playing Joker" he asked menacingly like he had heard Batman do, Joker stared at him not in hate but in sadness "There is no longer a game to be played, I just want to be left alone" he said emotionless. He looked down and waited for them to exit the room. Robin looked taken aback and gestured the team to move out of the room. When they exited Robin turned to them "No one is allowed to go inside the room until Batman returns" Superboy snorted at him "Please he´s just a man in a purple suit, how much trouble he can be" Robin said nothing and turned to Zatanna "What happened in there?" She looked at her feet "Nothing he was just talking about madness and stuff and then suddenly he started screaming" she was lying trough her teeth but she really hoped that he didn't notice. He raised an eyebrow in disbelief but nodded "we will wait for Batman and the he will take care of the Joker" Wally nodded "Yeah I don't want to be anywhere near that freak" he speeded away, Robin followed and then Superboy. "Are you okay M´gan?" Artemis asked her friend in concern, M´gan nodded and shook her head "Is just that the sheer amount of hatred, anger, sadness and confusion is making me dizzy"-"Let's just get out of here" Zatanna said and the others soon followed, but Zatanna knew she had made a very big mistake.

**Joker POV:**

"**Monster"** a voice taunting him, it had been since the brats left the room, he knew it but he couldn't remember who it had belong to **"You killed them"-** "I don't know who you are talking about leave me alone!" **"You don't even remember what mattered most to you, you are pathetic Joker" **"That´s not my name!" he replied angrily until he realized he was talking to no one **"then what's your name?"** he was about to open his mind to respond but closed it when he remembered he had no answer **"What do you remember?" **Joker snorted loudly "That I despise you and if you weren't at voice I would have slice your throat" **"You would know about killing wouldn't you, murderer" **Joker tensed up "Stop it" **"Man slaughterer"** "I said stop it!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, he was seeing them again. Faces, the faces of the people he had killed, tortured and terrorized. He had done all that, he didn't deserve to live, and he had caused so much pain he was a… **"Monster" **the voice finished for him. He was defeated, the voice was right, Batman was right, even the brats where right, he had to return to Arkham and stay there **"But you want answers don't you?"-**"Pfft, of what could I possibly want answers of" **"Her" **in his mind he could see a woman, her dark hair was long and beautiful, her green where kind and humble, she was important she needed her "Hello my love" she muttered at him. Beautiful voice, he didn't deserve "Wait hold on, who is she?" why do I care about her he added silently in his head **"Figure it out by yourself" **The Joker gritted his teeth in anger and frustration. "Why would I care about a woman, she is probably just some bimbo that I meet before" as soon as the word left his mouth he felt bad, like he had just said something wrong, she is not just some bimbo! His mind screamed at him. Then who the hell is she? He retorted back angrily. His body was numb for being tied into a chair he just hoped Batman would return soon, so that he could get sent to Arkham.


End file.
